Seven Sins
by bluethursday
Summary: Summary: Various male characters, paired with Tim. Includes Bruce/Tim, Clark/Tim, Ra's/Tim, Roy/Tim and so on. The drabbles are based loosely on the seven sins.


Summary: Various male characters, paired with Tim. Includes Bruce/Tim, Clark/Tim, Ra's/Tim, Roy/Tim and so on.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**Pride**

Bruce/Tim

Bruce smiled, a dark sharp twitch of his mouth, as he pressed a kiss to to the back of a pale hand. Settled on the throne beside him was his Consort, his Queen.

"Would you care for a dance?"

Tim laughed soundlessly as the larger man escorted him to the ballroom floor. Placing a hand on the small of his back, Bruce led them through the masses to the centre of the room. He barely restrained the urge to simply carry his better half to their destination.

The pristine white furs covering his Queen were layered over rich blue silk that did nothing to conceal the heat of Tim's body, divine under his hands, as Bruce slipped calloused appendages past the protective coverings.

"Tired already, my king?" Tim's lips quirked as he watched Bruce's eyes blacken with arousal.

"Not at all." Bruce drawled, as he pressed his fingertips to the small of Tim's back. An invitation. Tim placed a single hand on Bruce's shoulder. An acceptance.

**Wrath**

Older!Damian/Tim

Damian threw the severed head at the feet of the assassins gathered. The north side of the building was on fire. The west had already crumbled under the weight of the explosion.

"I am Damian Al Ghul, and that was the filth who dared lay a hand on what is mine."

He kicked the body of his recently decapitated grandfather in the general direction of his head.

"I am the grandson of Ra's Al Ghul, I am the son of Batman and as of now." A cruel smile spread across his mouth as Damian bared his teeth. "I am your god."

"My first order of business is to establish the one rule you will hold above the rest. He,"

Damian gestured to Tim, resting unconscious on the floor behind him " is _mine_. And if anyone so much as breathes in an offensive manner in his presence. I. Will. Skin. Them. Alive. If by any chance he acquires injuries while under your protection, death will be a mercy."

One by one the League of Shadows dropped to their knees.

**Gluttony**

Jason/Tim.

Jason pressed biting kisses to the pale throat beneath him. Tim mewled softly, arching his throat in response. At this point, it was all he could do to stay awake.

They had been at this for hours. Jason had barely gotten them to a safe house before they collapsed into each other. Hands pulling and dragging and taking from each other until there was nothing more to take.

Tim felt the cum dripping from between his thighs, wet and slick, god, he was such a mess. The entire room smelled like sex and heat, and Jason had taken him so many times. Tim moaned as he felt him, hard and dark and hot, throbbing inside of him. So many times, and Jason still spread him open as though it was all he could do. All he remembered.

He growled and clung to the smaller body because he couldn't bare to let go. His voice was raspy and starved as he peppered small kisses to Tim's face, licking at high cheekbones trapped beneath delicate skin.

"It's not enough." Jason bit out as Tim tightened around him. "God." He gasped "Its_never_ going to be enough."

**Envy**

Roy/Tim

Roy smiled down at the sleeping figure in his lap. Tim had dozed off sometime during the movie and the archer couldn't bring himself to wake him, not when he knew how tired the younger one was. Not when he knew this was the first time Tim had slept in days.

Pressing a kiss to the top of a dark haired head, Roy wondered just how he had gotten so damn lucky to have Tim in his life. To have Tim period. Tim who was adored by his daughter, who played dress up with Lian and waited for him to come home. Tim who loved him.

The archer took the remote from Tim's lap and shut the TV off. Leaning back, he decided that it was the perfect time of day to take a nap.

Down in the Batcave the chair Dick was gripping broke. Blue eyes narrowed into slits as he threw what was left of it at the wall.

Shutting down the screen Dick decided that he needed to teach a certain red head a lesson about taking things that should have never belonged to him.

**Lust**

Dick/Tim/Dick

Tim stumbled as Dick trapped him in a hug.

"Mmmm…little brother, such a pretty little bird." Dick purred as he brought Tim's hand to his mouth and proceeded to remove the glove Tim wore. With his teeth.

"D-dick?" Tim stuttered, when a second set of arms curled around him. Whipping his head to side, Tim's eyes widened as he realized who the second figure was. Dressed in blue and black Tim would know those finger stripes anywhere. "Nightwing?" Tim breathed out.

Blue eyes gleamed with amusement "Hello little brother."

"B-but-"

"Now, Timmy." Dick, his Nightwing, the Nightwing dressed in black and red turned his face with two fingers. "Is that how we say hello?" The other one laughed, removing Tim's remaining glove.

"We." Dick paused to remove his shirt, as his twin pinned Tim's arms to his side and left marks on his neck. " are going to have so much fun….. little brother."

**Sloth**

Clark/Tim

Morning came and went as blue, blue eyes fluttered open sleepily as Tim cuddled into the larger form. Clark gave off heat like a furnace. His own personal heater, Tim mussed as he traced shapeless patterns on the chest below him. Closing his eyes Tim practically melted onto the Kryptonian his body languid and boneless with sleep.

The chest below him shook as Clark suppressed a laugh. "Stop that." Tim slurred, one hand hitting the shaking chest without any real pressure. "M'trying to sleep."

"I know you are sweetheart." Clark cooed softly as he gazed down at the figure resting on top of him. "It's just that you look adorable when your sleepy."

Tim pouted as he looked up at Clark, eyes half mast. "M' not adorable." Kneading at Clark's chest like a kitten, Tim settled back to sleep as Superman tried not to laugh.

"You are sweetheart." He whispered "More than you'll ever understand."

**Greed**

Ra's/Tim

Running his fingers down the back in front of him Ra's appraised his newest treasure. Tutting at the scars his songbird had accumulated he resolved to place him in a Lazarus pit soon.

No possession of his should be so…marked. At least not by others. The Detective really had no idea how to care for his property. Scars upon scars told a history of too many near deaths, too much pain lived through.

Yes, Ra's thought, the detective truly did not know how to take care of that which was his. Silent as he covered the boy with a beautifully embroidered blue and silver blanket Ra's smiled, after all the Demon's head kept what it took.

The songbird was now his…. and his alone.


End file.
